Lady Earth
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Here is the sequal to My Mother, Earth. Rayea and the team have returned to battle the Golden Army but what happens when it turns out that Rayea has a closer connection to the enemy than most knew?
1. Tooth Fairies and The Troll Market

A few years had passed since the death of Trevor Broom and things had for the most part gone back to normal. Hellboy was constantly on Manning's bad side; Liz, Abe, and Rayea constantly had to calm the man down before he did something drastic.

Rayea was turning pages for Abe as he listened to music in his tank one afternoon when Manning walked in and slammed a folder against the side of Abe's tank, "Fish stick! We need to talk!"

"what has the little one done now?" Rayea asked Manning while Abe was getting out of the water.

"he keeps getting himself caught on camera and making my job harder."

"he is just tired of having to hide all the time, he wants to be able to go where he wants when he wants" Rayea explained as the three of them walked down the hall toward Hellboy's room.

"I'm medicated now because of him! I mean, well, this is an over the counter antacid but still," Manning argued as Abe looked at all the pictures.

Rayea pulled out a pouch and held it out to him, "here, mix some of this with your tea or coffee every day and you won't need those anymore."

Manning took the pouch and nodded, "thank you, at least one of you is being helpful."

Abe and Manning continued to talk about Hellboy as Rayea wandered away.

* * *

Golden leaves fell to the ground as Rayea walked into the council chamber.

"King Balor, I trust you have been well?" Rayea said as she walked to the elf king's throne.

"Lady Earth, it is lovely to see you again, what brings you to my council room?" King Balor questioned as he hugged the elder spirit.

"I know what your son has done, he killed a room full of humans by setting loose two crates full of tooth fairies." Rayea said in an 'I am not happy about this' tone.

"his hatred for humans has clouded his mind," King Balor went to say more but they were interrupted by the very subject of their discussion walking in.

"Prince Nuada" Rayea said as she stood beside the King.

"Lady Earth, I did not realize that you would be here," Nuada said as he bowed to both the Earth spirit and his father.

"you killed my children, why wouldn't I be here?" Rayea asked.

"humans are the reason why your children are dying! Those foul creatures do not deserve to be called the children of a great mother such as you."

"Nuada, I know you are upset by what humans have done in the past but the time for forgiveness has come and I will not let you continue killing so many people." She moved closer to him and lifted his chin to look in his eyes, "do you know what pain you cause me every time you kill one of them?"

"I'm doing this to save you! They are slowly killing the planet and if it dies, you die!" he said angrily.

Rayea smiled softly, "I know that you have your heart in the right place Nuada, but I cannot sit and watch you do this."

"forgive me Lady," Nuada bowed then turned away to speak with his father.

Rayea moved toward the door and, as she passed the troll named Mr. Wink, she placed a hand on his arm and smiled, "I do not blame you Mr. Wink."

The troll nodded and said something in his language before Rayea moved to where Nuala was standing, "your brother will start something that will not end well. Go to the Troll Market, I will find you and take you to a safe place."

Nuala nodded, "thank you Lady Earth."

Rayea smiled and glanced back at the King before leaving the elf council room.

* * *

_The city of Bethmoora was a grand and beautiful city filled with fae of every kind and was ruled by the one-armed elf king, King Balor, and he was exactly who Rayea was going to see. _

"_Lady Earth! It is lovely to see you again" __Balor said as he walked down the steps to greet her._

"_King Balor, I just came to see how things are going"__ Rayea said as she hugged him then pulled back to see the two teenage elves behind him, __"these must be your children, they've grown so much since the last time I saw them."_

"_yes, Nuada, Nuala, you remember Lady Earth?"_

_the two teenagers stepped forward and bowed to the Earth spirit. __"welcome Lady Earth." _

"_you look so grown up now my little prince, and my sweet Nuala, such a beautiful young lady now" __Rayea said as she placed a blue rose behind Nuala's ear. Nuala smiled and Rayea turned to the prince, __"and don't think I don't have anything for you."__ She reached into the long sleeve of the white dress she wore and pulled out a silver dagger with vines wrapped around the hilt and traveling slightly up the blade._

"_this is for you little prince, use it wisely."_

_Nuada took the dagger and looked it over before smiling and nodding, __"thank you Lady Earth."_

_Rayea smiled again before she turned away and followed King Balor away from the teenage elves so they could discuss a few things._

_Nuala watched her brother look after the Lady Earth with longing, __"I know your feelings brother; do not be afraid to show them, Lady Earth is a beautiful spirit that many men probably fall for."_

"_I know and one day I will get her to love me."_

* * *

When Rayea finally made it back to the BPRD Hellboy was making quite a bit of noise. "what are you complaining about now little one?"

"There's a new agent here from Washington, he did some kind of Voodoo trick on one of the dead tooth fairies and so now we're gunna go to the Troll Market." Hellboy explained to his confused mother.

"voodoo trick?" she questioned but Hellboy just shrugged and walked away.

"Mrs. Rayea! You must come meet Dr. Krauss, he is quite the genius if I do say so myself," Abe called as said spirit walked into the library.

"you must be the agent from Washington Hellboy is complaining about," Rayea smiled as she walked to the man in the strange metal suit.

"good evening Mrs. Rayea, I am Dr. Johann Krauss, you must be the Earth spirit that everyone tells me about and the one Agent Hellboy calls mother."

"it is lovely to meet you Dr. Krauss, now what is this I hear about going to the Troll Market?"

"the tooth fairy I managed to get some information out of mentioned being bought and sold in some kind of market so we are going to find the Troll Market to see if we can learn anything new." Johann explained.

Rayea nodded, "sounds like fun, I believe I shall come as well, it has been awhile since I've been there."

"you have been there before Mrs. Rayea?" Abe questioned.

"of course, in all my time being alive you honestly believe I haven't been to every market of the paranormal nature?" Rayea asked with a coy smile.

* * *

Two hours later they were setting up cameras and getting ready to enter the Troll Market, Rayea wearing a white cloak to cover her green skin. Even though the BPRD had been outed she did not quite feel comfortable walking around in the open public, not ever since the Professor had departed from this world.

"you know mom, you don't have to wear that cloak, people know about us," Hellboy said as he, Rayea, Abe, and Johann walked toward where Liz said there was a creature that could tell them where the entrance was.

Rayea nodded and smiled sadly, "I'm aware of that, I just have not been around many of my human children since your father died."

Hellboy was silent before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "it's okay mom, me and Abe'll take care of you."

After a few moments of arguing and then a fancy trick from Johann they entered the market. Rayea lowered her hood and every creature that was near her immediately fell to their knees. Cries of "My Lady!" and "Lady Earth!" were heard all around them as they walked forward into the market.

"what are they making such a fuss about?" Hellboy asked as more creatures continued bowing until Rayea knelt next to them and helped them up with kind smiles.

"Mrs. Rayea is the Earth spirit so of course everyone worships her since she controls the land on which they live," Abe answered in a matter of fact tone.

"be careful here little one, you never know who has decided to come to the market today" Rayea said before she wandered away with Abe.

The two of them walked through the crowded streets until they saw a hooded and cloaked figure coming down a set of stairs. They followed the figure into a store full of maps and charts. The shopkeeper met them at the door, "Lady Earth, is there something I can help you with?"

"no thank you Mapmaker, where is the Princess?" she questioned the creature in a low voice as Abe went walking past them.

"she is here and safe, Lady Earth will you keep her from harm?" the Mapmaker asked desperately.

"I will try my best" Rayea replied with a smile then went to where Abe was talking with Nuala.

"Lady Earth! I was beginning to wonder when you were going to appear. Nuada killed our father so I did as you told me and ran here." Nuala explained as she gripped Rayea's hands.

"you did good Nuala, right now I need you to come with us, Abraham and I will take you somewhere your brother can't get you."

"but My Lady…!"

"hush sweet child, nothing will happen to you as long as you are with me," Rayea reassured her calmly.

"My Lady, Princess, you must leave" the Mapmaker started but was cut off as the door was destroyed and Mr. Wink stepped inside the store.

"Princess, go with Mrs. Rayea, she'll take care of you" Abe said as he turned to distract the large troll.

"Abraham" Nuala started to say but was quickly ushered away by Rayea shortly before Abe was thrown through the window and into the street.

Rayea pulled Nuala away from where Abe was avoiding being hit by Mr. Wink until suddenly a bullet ricochet off the troll's metal hand. Everyone looked around to see Hellboy standing there lighting a fresh cigar in his mouth.

"Get out of here mom, I'll take care of this," Hellboy said and Rayea walked to him.

"please be careful" she kissed his cheek before she and Abe led the Princess away.

After a few moments of walking back toward the entrance to the market when Rayea cried out in pain and dropped to one knee.

"Lady Earth! Are you alright?" Nuala asked as she knelt down next to her.

"I'll be fine, come, we must leave before your brother comes" Rayea said as she stood up with a grimace.

Hellboy quickly caught up with them and they all quickly exited the market, Hellboy supporting Rayea to make sure she didn't fall over again.

* * *

There you go, the not so long awaited sequal to My Mother, Earth.  
~NightStalker


	2. The Forest God and The Golden Army

They made it outside and Johann, Abe, and Hellboy started arguing over if Nuala could come back with them to the BPRD.

"mom ya gotta say something here! Tell this tin can she's coming back with us." Hellboy said as he turned to the woman leaning against him.

"I am sorry Dr. Krauss but I promised her father I would keep her safe and I intend to do that" Rayea said and Johann sighed.

"you will pay for what you've done!"

they all spun around to see Nuada standing at the entrance to the market.

"will ya take a check?" Hellboy said as he pulled out the Samaritan and handed Rayea to Johann.

Nuada's attention was quickly drawn to the Earth spirit, "why are you with them Lady Earth? They killed Mr. Wink!"

"I know, and I will grieve for his death but I cannot leave my son," Rayea said as she placed a hand on Hellboy's arm.

"then please forgive me for this" the Prince said as he held up some kind of golden egg.

"Brother no!" Nuala said when he pulled a green bean looking thing out of it.

"kill him" Nuada whispered to it then threw it toward them. It fell on the ground behind them and was still for a moment before it started jumping toward the grate to the storm drain.

"it's going for water! Catch it" Nuala said and Rayea just watched it.

Abe quickly moved and tired to catching the "jumping bean" as Hellboy put it but did not get there in time. Everyone watched as it slipped past his hand and fell into the water.

Rayea could feel it growing beneath the ground. The others moved away to help the people on the street that was now being ripped up by the large creature. She held out her hand to the growing forest god and closed her eyes, "Nuada, you are going to cause me much pain."

"Forgive me My Lady I just want to save you" the vengeful prince moved to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know little Prince, I know" she then moved away from him and walked to where Johann, Abe, and Nuala were standing.

Hellboy had saved a baby from a car and climbed to the top of a hotel sign where he was loading the large gun he called Big Baby.

"sorry about this mom" Hellboy said before shooting the forest god twice.

Rayea cried out and fell to the ground, _"don't worry little one, I would rather experience this pain than watch all these people die." _

Hellboy nodded after hearing his mother's voice and finally zoned in on what Johann was saying.

"shoot it in the energy ganglion! The energy ganglion!"

"what?"

Johann muttered to himself for a second before renewing his shouts, "the head, shoot it in the head!"

There was a moment that Hellboy paused while Nuada tried to reason with him that Rayea reached out to the wounded elemental. A slight whining noise came from the forest god as it tried to reach out to her before Hellboy raised his gun just as the creature turned to face him, "sorry mom." The gun sounded right before the forest god fell into the building next to it, dead.

A loud scream was heard as Rayea fell to the ground unconscious. "My Lady!" Nuala knelt down beside her.

Hellboy quickly made his way over after giving the lady back her baby and picked Rayea up in his arms, "come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

_The war between the humans and the creatures of the unseen world had begun and Rayea was constantly at the palace in Bethmoora, much to Nuada's delight. Unfortunately, she was in pain almost the entire time she was there because of how many deaths she felt, from both sides. _

_Nuada had just returned from the battlefield and went to go check up on Rayea. He entered the room she was staying in to see her lying in the bed, his sister sitting next to her reading to her from the book in her lap._

"_how are you feeling My Lady?" _

"_I am well Nuada, it is just painful to feel so many deaths at once," __Rayea replied with a smile and held a hand out to him._

_He took her hand and stood on the side opposite his sister, __"forgive me My Lady, I do not mean to cause you pain."_

"_it's alright little prince, I just wish this war would end soon."_

"_we all do Lady Earth, I just wish those humans would stop destroying whatever land they set foot on,"__ Nuada said and Rayea could feel his grip tightening on her hand. _

"_little prince, I'm afraid your hatred for the humans will cause me much pain in the future."_

* * *

When they arrived back at the BPRD Hellboy laid his mother on the grass that served as her bed, "I'm sorry mom, that had to of caused you a lot of pain."

"_I told you it's alright, I forgive you, just like I forgive Nuada for using the forest god for his own purpose." _

"You know mom, sometimes I think you're a little too forgiving. That guy almost killed a bunch of people!"

"_I know, I have forgiven the elf prince since his hatred for the humans began." _

"You really are too forgiving! That guy has been killing people for centuries! And you just write it off like all he did was breaking a plate!"

"_I am sorry you feel that way little one, your father always told me he fell in love with my forgiving nature. Now, go get that cut on your face looked at and let me rest."_

Hellboy grunted before leaving the room to head for his own.

* * *

An hour or so later Rayea woke up and stood, her armor having been replaced by a long white dress. She wandered down the halls until she came to the library where Nuala was standing over the fireplace, watching a piece of parchment burn. "Nuala… what troubles you?"

The princess turned around startled, "My Lady, my brother is here, he's going to take the last piece of the crown."

"Did you hide it?"

"Yes"

"Then things will be alright, at least for now."

"So you would think Lady Earth, I will find that piece." They both turned around to see Nuada standing there.

After a couple minutes of talking and Nuada searching through a couple books for the crown piece before throwing them on the ground, Rayea flinching every time a book hit the floor, the alarm sounded and both turned to see Nuala pressing the switch to trip the red alert.

Soon enough agents rushed into the room along with Abe and, after a moment, Hellboy. "Mother, what's going on?" the red demon asked as he looked at Nuada.

Nuada moved away from his sister and the Earth spirit, "if either of you move, I will kill your precious son and Abraham first."

A fight soon ensued between Hellboy and Nuada which ended in Hellboy being stabbed by the elf prince. As the demon fell to the floor Rayea tried to rush to him but was held back by Nuada, "if either of you want to see them again you will bring me the crown piece."

"Mother…" Hellboy tried to say before they disappeared from view and he passed out.

* * *

It took a shorter amount of time than expected for the team to appear in the chamber of the golden army. Nuada, Rayea, and Nuala stood on a platform slightly above them, all of their clothes changed, as Nuada had made them all put on clothes befitting the royals they were. Rayea looked slightly uncomfortable in the floor-length white gown with a pale peach under layer. Once she saw the BPRD team she tried again to run to them but was held back once again by the prince.

Abe gave up the crown piece as soon as he was asked for it and Nuada completed the crown, placing it on his head he called out, "I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance. Is there anyone here who would dispute my rite to control the Golden Army?"

Silence answered until the sound of gears coming to life filled the room and soon Hellboy and the others were surrounded by giant soldiers of metal and magick. The group did their best to fight the metal giants off but were shocked when the broken soldiers just pulled themselves back together and backed them into a corner.

"I got an idea. I challenge Prince Nuada for the rite to control this army!" Hellboy yelled out and the soldiers turned to face their leader.

"Who are you to challenge me? You are not royalty!"

"Yes! He is Anug un Rama! The son of the Fallen One! He has the rite!" Nuala yelled as she pulled away from her brother.

Nuada turned to Rayea with a shocked face and she nodded, "it is true, he can dispute it."

Nuada sighed in annoyance and quickly made ready to fight the red giant, and, after tossing Hellboy his sword, the fight began. Rayea began to wring her hands nervously at the few near misses to her son's life but was glad when he finally pinned Nuada to the ground with the prince's own spear at his neck.

"kill me, for I will not stop, I cannot."

"I won, meaning you live, besides, I wouldn't want to cause mom anymore pain from having to deal with you dying." Hellboy replied as he took the crown from the elf's head.

Hellboy turned away and Rayea watched as Nuada pulled out a small dagger and started to stand up. "ENOUGH!" her voice was loud and powerful as it reverberated around the room, vines shooting up from the floor to wrap around Nuada, forcing the elf to drop the knife.

"I have forgiven you for many things little prince but I will not stand by and watch you break a fairly won challenge to satisfy yourself!" the angered Earth spirit moved toward the tied up prince, "you will honor his victory and you will abandon this farce, or so help me I will put you in stasis for the rest of eternity!"

Everyone in the room looked at her fearfully, none of them having ever seen her so angry before. "I was only trying to save you from the humans who are killing you My Lady," Nuada said softly.

"I know that not all of them have the purest of hearts but right now I am glad my love is in his grave or else you would have put him there yourself! All this talk of hatred will only make it worse Nuada."

"your love?"

"yes, I'm sure you did not know that my only lover in my entire life was a human. I knew that his existence was fleeting and would be over in the blink of an eye for me but I loved him anyway. Hatred has driven you apart from so many but love drew creatures like us" she motioned to herself, Hellboy, and Abe, "to quite a few humans. I know not everyone will accept us but we love saving the few who will, no matter what."

Nuada was silent for a moment before he looked down at the vines, "will you please release me My Lady? There is something that I must tell you."

Rayea nodded and the vines disappeared back into the ground. The fallen prince stood and walked toward her, "I did all this to save you not because you are the mother Earth, but because I wanted you to be with me, not all those humans who hate you for what you are."

Rayea smiled and raised a hand to his cheek, "I know my little prince, I've always known. Come with us and we shall see what can be done about making sure you don't get executed." She gently took Nuada's hand and led him out of the Golden Army chamber as Liz took the crown from Hellboy and melted it with her flames.

When the team exited the Giant's Causeway they were greeted by Manning and a bunch of agents. "you took that plane without clearance young man!"

"calm yourself Tom, everything is fine now, the world is no longer in peril," Rayea said.

Manning sighed before he caught sight of Nuada, "what is he doing here!?"

"the army has been stopped; I believe it would be beneficial to the Bureau if Nuala and Nuada joined us. Of course it is natural to be suspicious of the Prince and I suggest he be put on a probation period. He will be allowed to help us but when he is not on a mission his weapons will be taken away and he be watched at all times." Rayea said as she walked up to Manning.

Nuada looked at her in shock, "Lady Earth?!"

"this is a light punishment compared to what it could be so be grateful I did not make it worse" Rayea hissed out.

Nuada nodded and Rayea turned back to the flustered leader of the BPRD, "is this satisfactory?"

"I'll have to clear it with Washington, until then, you're responsible for him," Manning said before they all made their way to the plane.

"I don't know why we're even coming back at all" Hellboy muttered as they sat down on the flying contraption.

"because we will always be needed there, even if the world does not acknowledge us. Besides, you should be happy anywhere as long as you have Liz," Rayea said as she placed a hand on her son's cheek.

"yea" Hellboy replied as he wrapped an arm around the pregnant fire-wielder.

Rayea smiled as she looked at everyone in the plane. Manning and Johann were explaining to Nuada all the things he would not be allowed to do, Nuala and Abe were having a conversation about something but it was quite obvious the two loved each other, even after such a short time of knowing the other. Hellboy and Liz were discussing the babies and what they were going to do.

"_looks like our family just keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn't it Trevor my love?" _she smiled to herself again before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep for the rest of the ride.

* * *

I know it ended kind of as abruptly as the first one but I wanted opinions on if i should write another one, I have more ideas but if you guys think it ends good right here then okay. Tell me what you think and if I should write another!  
~NightStalker


End file.
